stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Starfleet ranks (2410s)
ranks New ranks! I've created these based on the Odyssey Uniform pdf which was released Jul 2014: *The enlisted colours have been posted, though, the only pip I saw for them, on the STO character generator, was Chief. *I have yellow and teal for the white top, but the guide didn't say anything about those. I'm on the fence whether I should remove them or keep them. *I might still do the other ranks from the guide which aren't on this page yet. --Hawku (talk) 12:01, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Replies in order: * Thanks for adding those! :) For enlisted collar insignia, in the Foundry I've been using the chief to captain pips, corresponding to crewman through master chief. In here, though, I'll probably just use the DS9 collar pins. * Definitely keep the white/teal: that fits the scheme for medical officers. We could also headcanon that white/yellow is for ship COs in the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, and white/teal is for hospital ship COs. * The other thing we're missing is Starfleet Intelligence variants: they wear black (link). And I designed an enlisted medical version below that post (for a chief hospital corpsman). --StarSword (talk) 14:22, September 6, 2015 (UTC) *No problem! *I've added the white/yellow as a generic Operations row to follow suit with Medical, but now that I look back at the Uniform Code on Page 6, it looks like Medical Uniforms have grey tops. I wonder if Engineer Uniforms would have grey tops too, to follow suit with that. What if it was grey tops where those two white tops are now. *Intel has been added; fix as necessary. Not sure if they go higher in rank. --Hawku (talk) 15:49, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I got the 2390s enlisted pins working properly with your rankpics. You just have to adjust the Y value in Template:Superimpose to 8. See Athezra Darrod. --StarSword (talk) 17:57, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Starfleet Intelligence colors Saw you removed the intelligence-black captain from that. What I know is, that's what's said in the thread I linked earlier, and it matches what's shown in-game with people known to be part of SI (Burgess and DeSoto are mentioned in the thread; there's also and T'Par), as well as . I've also used it in fanon, in my Foundry missions " " (there's an SI petty officer in there whom I did up in a black variant of the enlisted service uniform) and "The Hydra's Head" (unreleased as yet). So I guess what I'm saying is, I don't have any hard STO-canon confirmation, but my observations and fanon match what was said in the thread and attributed to ThomasTheCat. I briefly looked at his twitter feed but I'm honestly not very familiar with it, couldn't find a "search specific feed for content" option. --StarSword (talk) 01:13, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :Hey StarSword. Not disputing the colors with the citation tag. It was just the way the ref was phrased (or maybe that it mentioned the tweet). I was going to either do a search later, or rephrase the ref. Not a big deal. :I removed Captain-Intel because I've only seen Intel go as high as Commander through Burgess. --Hawku (talk) 03:00, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Article name change Hi StarSword. I'm not sure I follow this site convention. All rank pages here are "Starfleet ranks (year)". Same deal on MB, "Federation Starfleet ranks (year)". Only reason External links from this page go to MB's uniform page is because there is no rank page for Odyssey Uniforms over there. --Hawku (talk) 00:46, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :May have jumped the gun, TBH. I was thinking that most of the uniform/rank pages used "Starfleet uniform (year)", but it looks like the opposite is true. --StarSword (talk) 15:03, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::No worries. Fixed. --Hawku (talk) 15:53, November 2, 2015 (UTC)